She's Pregnant
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: Finn & Nick are finally having a baby and the whole lab and their families are excited for the arrival of the newest member of their ever growing 'family'. Finn/Nick, Cartann & Morganders. Please Review/Follow/Fav.
1. Baby?

**So, I noticed there isn't much Finn/Nick fics and I decided to write one. Set after "Baby Talk". I hope y'all like it!**

**This ones for everyone who asked for this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ships: Finn/Nick, Cartann & Morganders**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Julie Finlay buttoned up her white blouse for work, angry that she was, once again, utterly exhausted. The past couple of months she had woken up as if she had never fallen asleep that night. Her career also didn't help. Why did more cases always seem to pop up when she needed a break? Apart from this, she found herself eating more and more with each day that passed, not to mention the nausea. She knew well what the above meant, she just needed confirmation from her doctor.

*Her and Nick had been trying for a baby since her conversation with her colleague and good friend, Catherine Vartann, almost six months ago. Nick had been so excited when she agreed. Nick knew his girlfriend put on a rough exterior but he also knew that she was paranoid that things weren't happening as easily for her as they had for her friends. The couple had experienced a couple of false alarms and unfortunately, a miscarriage so he didn't want to get her hopes up.*

*The blonde had tried so hard not to get her hopes up but it was practically impossible. She now wanted nothing more than to carry a baby, a baby that was half hers and half of the definite love of her life. Those false alarms had been heartbreaking but not as heartbreaking as losing the baby which Nick always blamed himself for despite having no say in the matter. That tragic night had not only given them a sense of everything not going their way but also showcased how much they loved and cared for each other. It started with a simple homicide case which led to a horrific and for her, a tragic attack. She had only carried the baby for five weeks. It was hard seeing women with their children after losing one of her own, all because of her job and that perp who murdered her baby and attacked her. Hell, she couldn't even bring herself to visit Catherine or Morgan. Seeing them, happy and in love with their own flesh and blood made her crumble inside. She found it difficult to understand how and why she could not get pregnant.*

When her cell finally bleeped, Finn had to stop the wave of nervousness that plagued her. Reading the doctor's message, she couldn't contain the excitement and joy she was currently feeling as her lips curled into a big, white smile. She was pregnant, 12 weeks to be exact. She also could not believe she was already past her first trimester and she wasn't even showing yet. She immediately placed her soft, pale hand on her abdomen and allowed her fingers to caress the skin through her blouse as the joyous tears streamed from her tear ducts. "I promise I'll take great care of you, sweetie. I won't let anybody hurt you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jules, are ya sure you're okay? You're acting a little...off." Nick asked feeling concerned as Finn crawled back into their bed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Don't kiss me, I don't want the flu! You might have the stomach flu that's been making it's way around the lab."

"It would explain a lot but...I'm pregnant!" She whispered softly, the happiness evident in her voice. Nick pulled her closer to him before kissing her temple.

"You're pregnant? Really?" Nick whispered just as quietly, as she hummed a reply. "We're going to have a baby." She rested her head on his chest as he buried his face in her golden blonde locks.

"We are!" She squealed happily.

"How many weeks?" Nick's eyes lit up once he saw how happy his girlfriend was. She had not been this happy since before the miscarriage.

"Twelve...Twelve weeks."

"Wow...You're already three months. You're not even showing yet!"

"I know but I felt some kicks, especially when I'm up and about. He or she is already strong like daddy."

"I'm not letting you go to any crime scenes alone, this time." Upon hearing his saddened tone, Finn looked up and saw his dark eyes, filled with happiness from her announcement but also regret. She bit her lower lip as she nodded her head. "What happened was terrible and I wish I could change the outcome, Jules but I can't. It's all my fault."

"Nick, you couldn't have known I would get hurt. Yes, we lost our baby and it sucks but you didn't lose me and you never will. Even if you wanted to." She shone him a bright, reassuring smile before he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde.

"How quickly do you think we can get a consultation?"

Finn released a sigh. "We can call in the morning. I have no idea though."

"I love you, Julie Finlay."

"I love you more, Nicholas Stokes." She snuggled closer to the man she loved as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"And I love you too, pipsqueak."

"Don't call our baby pipsqueak." She playfully punched his upper chest.

"Why not?" The Texan pouted and stared down at the woman in his embrace with large, irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even try, Nick. I'm immune. Elisabeth couldn't even break me!"

Nick threw his hands up in defeat causing Finn to smirk proudly before placing one large hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand as he began caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful, baby." He whispered, huskily. "If our baby's got your looks, we'll be in trouble." He watched with love filled eyes as Finn giggled softly like a teenage girl at his words.

Finn called to the former police dog who was currently laying by the end of the bed."Did you hear that Sam? There'll be a baby here soon!"

Sam barked in reply as if understanding the woman's words.

"Sam will be back on duty when pipsqueak arrives. Baby needs protection." Nick laughed knowing this would push her buttons again.

"Don't call the baby pipsqueak!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I realized Catherine's son and Nick's dog have the same name, so I'll be referring to Catherine's son as Sammy.**

**Please Review/Fav/Follow**


	2. Breaking the News

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favs guys! You're awesome!**

**For anyone who hasn't read my previous fics 'Lacey' & 'Baby Blues', Here's a breakdown of who's who.**

LJ & Lacey Vartann = 6yrs

Sam Vartann = 9months

Elisabeth & Emmett Sanders = 1yr

Penny Russell Willows = 3months (Lindsey and Charlie's baby)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finn rested herself on the bed situated next to the monitor whilst Nick stood by her side, anxiously awaiting to catch a glimpse of their little miracle. Finn cursed having made an appointment at eight in the morning, especially after work that night but she needed to have a checkup, just to be on the safe side. The doctor returned to the hospital room with her bloodwork, happy with the results.

"Okay Julie, everything looks great, so are you ready to see baby?" Dr. Delfino said. The couple nodded their heads in unison, causing the man to chuckle softly. "This baby can't wait to see ye guys too." The doctor squirted a small amount of gel on Finn's now exposed stomach.

"It's cold, Doctor." She flashed her boyfriend a smile as his long fingers intertwined with hers. Moving the probe around slowly, the doctor gestured to the small, growing baby that was visible on the screen. "There's your baby. Everything seems perfect with him or her."

"That's our baby, Nick." Finn whispered in awe at the sight she was currently whispering. She watched as Nick's eyes lit up with joy at the little blip on the screen. He could not reply. His dark eyes were fixated on the monitor that held a window to see their baby. Nick squeezed her petite, milky hand before kneeling beside her and pecking her cheek softly. Doctor Delfino smiled. First time parents' reactions were the best.

"At your next appointment, you'll be able to find out the gender if you wish. I'll go print some photos so you can show your family. I'll be back in a moment." He left the room, leaving the couple in awe at their own flesh and blood.

"Next time pipsqueak will be a lot more active." Nick smiled, getting lost in his beloved girlfriend's breathtaking eyes. "You know, I went with Catherine to one of hers. She was pregnant with the twins at the time. I remember the way she was the happiest I'd ever seen her and she wouldn't stop staring at the pictures the entire journey home. Its even better when it's your own baby."

Finn couldn't help the smile that tugged at her pink lips. She loved seeing Nick this happy. If he was like this now, she could not wait to see what the next few months held in store.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Nick took Finn's hand in his as they watched the others prepare for their shift. Greg, Morgan and Sara sat in the break room, drinking coffee and discussing a case while Russell and Catherine were seated in the corner, finishing up some last minute paperwork. Catherine and Russell were the only two who knew the couple were trying for a baby. The blonde took a deep breath and said, "Well here goes nothing."

"Don't worry. We can do anything. Besides, this is our family."

Finn settled herself down by Sara while Nick rounded up the lab techs whom they were close to. The couple take a long, deep breath. Finn noticed Catherine's pearly white smile in the corner. The redhead knew well what words would next escape her colleague's lips. "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, the break room exploded with various reactions from "Are you kidding?" to "When's the baby due?" Russell could see his old friend and colleague was becoming a little overwhelmed by the situation so he shouted at the top of his voice,"Everyone. QUIET!"

Finn shone him a thankful smile while Morgan was the first to pull her into a gentle hug and congratulate her and the Texan on their new arrival. Greg playfully shouldered Nick and whispered,"You don't know what you're getting yourself into man." Nick laughed at the younger CSI.

"Oh I do. I've had plenty of experience with Emmett and Elisabeth." He returned the playful shoulder before Greg wrapped his arms around Morgan's waistline and kissed her temple causing her to smirk flirtatiously. "Love you, Morgie."

"Love you too, baby."

Sara hugged the older CSI and congratulated the pair. "Baby Stokes is one lucky baby."

"It's pipsqueak, Sara." The Texan said as Finn shot him a fiery glare. It was a cute nickname but not for her baby.

"When's the baby due, Finn?" Catherine asked when the curiosity got the better of her.

"In 21 weeks!" The couple answered almost in time with the other as if the line had been rehearsed.

"Congrats you guys. You'll be great parents." The redhead replied before Nick pulled her into tight bear hug and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Cath."

Realizing the time and knowing crime stops for no one, Russell handed out the assignment causing each CSI to groan loudly. "Nick, I'll have you with Jules. No matter what okay?"

"Thanks boss. I don't know what I'd do if the past repeats itself." Russell bowed his head in agreement before the break room was cleared and each CSI left for their designated crime scene.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

It was a little past two thirty when Catherine returned to the peace and serenity of her home after finishing up for the night. The case was closed quicker then a flash of lightning. She was the lucky one tonight. The redhead removed her black pumps and settled her bag by the door. She padded her way across the floor to the marshmallow white staircase, tiptoeing as quietky as possible, hoping not to disturb the three slumbering children.

Catherine entered her bedroom and changed into a tank top and shorts before hopping into bed alongside her husband. It was clear he was awake as his slightly tanned, muscular arms went straight around her waist. "Hey baby." He whispered groggily causing her to smile. He was so cute and very sexy when he had just woken up. She greeted him in return with a rough, passionate kiss.

Not breaking the kiss, he immediately pulled her closer to him and moved his hands, slowly up her top. "Tell me about your night, Cath." She felt her entire body go weak under his touch. She rested her head on his well toned chest, allowing him his fun with her assets. "Well, I had an easy case. Nothing too..." Her breath hitched and she released a soft moan. "Uh huh. You're so hot." Catherine knew he wasn't listening to her but she didn't really care. They hadn't had sex in a few days due to work so she had to give the man she loved the benefit of doubt.

"Nick and Finn are having a baby." Lou instantly stopped, nippjng her neck and she was surprised to see the look etched on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just...I never thought Finn would have another after." Catherine nodded, just as she heard the light footsteps of one particular little girl. She slapped Lou's hands away from her chest and propped herself up.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" A sleepy eyed Lacey asked, before Catherine agreed and the little brunette lay between her beloved parents.

"Why can't you sleep, princess?" Lou asked worriedly, placing a little kiss in her soft, brown curls.

"I had a scary dream. A big, scary monster ate eveyone and he ran after me."

"Don't worry baby. Monsters aren't real." Catherine soothed as Lacey snuggled closer to her mother.

"LJ said they are!" Catherine rolled her ocean blue orbs. LJ, her little troublemaker.

"He's just being silly." Lou whispered, softly before kissing his two favorite girls.

"Did you say Uncle Nicky and auntie Finn are having a baby?"

"Did you hear all of that?" Catherine asked, hoping their daughter had not heard or seen anything inappropriate. Lacey nodded.

"Yes. There'll be a new baby."

"Will I still be Uncle Nicky's girl?" Lacey whispered, little tears welling in her blue eyes. "Of course, sweetie. He'll always love you. I love you."

"Love you, Mommy."Catherine wrapped her loving arms around her baby girl before the pair drifted off to sleep.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

Finn strolled into Trace with her hand firmly placed on her tiny bump. "Hey Hodges. You paged?"

"Yes the fibres I got back from your burn victim. Its cotton. Maybe from a sweater?" David Hodges informed the CSI and she gratefully thanked him. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. Do you wanna see the scan pictures?"

"Sure." Finn showed off her baby proudly and was shocked to see Hodges looking in awe at the little bleep.

"You know, me and my ex, Wendy, we were thinking about having kids. Until she left." He released a deep sigh. "If things were different maybe I'd be a father now."

"Maybe. I gotta back to the scene now. You wanna come with?"

"Alright then. Maybe my nose could be of service?" Hodges grinned his trademark grin while Finn smiled, remembering Nick telling her of Hodges 'skill'. Caressing her baby bump, she left the lab and hopped into her SUV. She was delighted everyone had accepted her pregnancy but doubted they would accept a new colleague when she would leave for maternity leave in a few months.

She was no sooner out of the lab's parking lot when her cell bleeped indicating a notification. A message from Sara:

**How would you like to go baby shopping tommorrow with me, Cath and Morgan? Our treat!**

Finn smiled after reading her friend's words. For the next few months she was going to be the centre of attention and boy, was she going to enjoy it!

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review/Fav/Follow**


	3. Coloring?

The CSI women had spent most of the early afternoon in the busy shopping mall, buying and browsing clothes and baby necessities. Finn was very surprised at how difficult the task of buying a stroller for her new arrival had been but thanks to Morgan, she had finally chosen the perfect one. It was a navy/black stroller with a little image of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet in the bottom corner. Each of the three women along with Elisabeth and Emmett had agreed in her decision. After a while of wandering the various stores, the toddlers complained of being hungry so Morgan insisted the group go for a late lunch.

After settling themselves into a booth and fetching two highchairs for the twins, the women ordered their desired meals and drinks and discussed the job which quickly changed into some major girl talk.

"How often do you guys have sex?" Sara asked curiously after taking a sip of her coffee. It had been quite some time since she'd been with a guy after her divorce from Grissom and the loneliness saddened her especially when all the women in her life were happily married to or in love with their other half.

Sara's words had not gone unnoticed even by the little blonde who was currently devouring her lunch once she babbled what sounded like sex.

Immediately, Morgan stepped in and scolded her close friend for saying inappropriate words around her daughter. It was probably one of the clearest words her one year old had said. "Sara! She's a baby."

Finn rolled her eyes and remarked,"She doesn't even know what it means, M." Catherine nodded her head in agreement before the brunette replied sarcastically, "I'm thirty nine and I don't know what it means."

"I know just be careful with your words."

"If I knew the girl talk was a lockdown, I would have brought my three." Catherine piped up, rewarding Morgan with a cheeky glare.

"We can talk just don't say that word."

So, Sara repeated her earlier question with a little adjustment, grateful that Emmett was presently playing with a crayon. "How often do you guys color?"

Catherine laughed her breathtaking, flawless laugh. "I would color every minute of everyday and night with Lou if I could."

"Of course you would, Cath."

"I would use all the colors in my coloring box. What about you Morgan, Finn?" Catherine asked, hoping to draw some attention away from herself.

"At least once a week anyway." Morgan responded, softly. She did not really like having these conversations in public even if they were with her closest friends and colleagues.

"Well since I'm pregnant, I've kinda slowed down the coloring train for awhile. Why Sara? Have you got a new man in your life?"

The brunette shook her head indicating a negative reply. She most certainly was available but in a way, she didn't really want anyone else but her ex husband despite their past problems. Not that she would ever admit that.

"Baba! Baba! Baba!" Emmett exclaimed loudly and excitedly, pointing to a tall, handsome man cradling a tiny infant in his strong arms. "Yeah Emmett, that's a baby." Finn said, clapping her hands causing the boy to giggle proudly. He sure did have Greg's laugh.

"And he's a hottie." Catherine released a 'swit swoo' as he passed their booth but her action hadn't gone unnoticed as the man that was at least ten years her junior turned around and shone her a bright, white smile.

"And, Catherine Vartann, you are taken my dear." Sara smiled, throwing her pale arms around the redhead.

"So, it's only a bit of fun."

"I think he's taken too." Morgan pointed out as she considered the man's situation before placing another small spoon of yoghurt into Elisabeth's mouth.

Sara yawned while Catherine realized the time and both decided they needed to leave. Sara was feeling sleepy and wanted to catch some zs before work that night and Catherine needed to pick up the kids from her mother's place. Bidding their farewells, the pair disappeared into the crowds.

"Looks like its just us now."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

It was past four thirty when Julie Finlay returned home to her boyfriend after a long morning/afternoon of shopping with her gal pals and the Sanders twins. The journey home was met with an unusual silence in Morgan's car. Silence that only occured when her son and daughter were fast asleep in their car seats.

"Nick...I'm home." Finn called loudly with no response. The only thing she could hear in their apartment was the music of Nick's favorite band escaping the stereo. Although, the Texan was nowhere to be seen, she did hear him pelting out the lyrics of this particular song in his surprisingly sweet singing voice. She waltzed into the spare bedroom to see her beloved boyfriend, painting the walls a soft, cream color.

"Nick? Don't you think it's a little early to be prepping the nursery?" She asked as he dipped the brush into the wet paint.

"Jules." Nick sighed, they had been over this earlier in the week. "I just want everything in place for his or her arrival. What if a big case comes up and we're needed? Then baby's bedroom will never be finished in time."

"We still have a few months and we could've waited until we knew the sex."

"Well that's why I painted it cream! Because we decided on a surprise!"

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

"Go to bed, Finn."She knew he was mad. He only called her Finn when he was annoyed or slightly irritated.

"You go to bed...with Catherine!" The second those words escaped her mouth she wished she could take them back. Unfortunately, what was said had been said. She knew she had no right to bring up their past sexual history together. As far as she was aware, it was one time. Nick didn't even reply. He just hopped off the step ladder and left the room in a huff without looking at her and Finn threw her blue eyes up into the air, her arms crossed. She remained in the nursery, leaning on the dark wooden door frame, deep in thought while Nick turned off the music that previously had been playing and from what she assumed, jumped into the shower.

Finn made her way into their bedroom and quickly stripped down into her underwear and threw on one of Nick's old t-shirts. She threw the blanket aside and climbed into bed with a puff. She lay on her side and stared at the blank, lavender wall in front of her. She was tired from today but she could not sleep. She was too upset and her head was flooded with negative thoughts of "He's going to leave" and "I can't raise a baby alone."

She tensed slightly when she heard the adjoining bathroom door open, revealing a half naked Nick. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips when he lay in the bed beside her and felt his strong arm being wrapped around her waist but she relaxed instantly when his hand settled on her small baby bump. She released a sigh before turning to face him and kissing his chest softly. She needed to apologizew even if it pained her to do so. "I'm sorry, Nick."

"I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper over something so stupid. "Nick whispered and continued drawing circles on her bump. "Promise we won't fight again?"

"I'll try if you try."

"I'm game." Finn snuggled into him after reaching up for a soft, loving kiss to seal the deal."I'm just stressed, Jules. I'm afraid somethings gonna go wrong and we'll have to relive that day again. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"Nothings gonna go wrong. We just need to stay positive. For our own sake."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Nick toyed with her light, blonde locks.

"I love you too."

"Now, let's get some rest. Pipsqueak, mommy and daddy have work soon and so does all your aunties and uncles." Nick kissed her baby bump and her makeup clad cheek.

"Sleepy time baby. That means no kicking."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

**Please Review/Fav/Follow**

**You might recognize my "Sex and the City" reference too.**


	4. Names & Nurseries

"Isabelle?" Nick suggested, searching through a baby names website on his tablet.

"No way. My first husband cheated on me with a whore named Isabelle!" Finn retorted, resting her hand on her now very noticeable bump. She was now seven months pregnant and she was more than ready for the arrival of baby Stokes. Everything was in place except the names. Naming the baby seemed to be the hardest thing to agree on for the expectant parents.

"Tessa? Or maybe Kylie?"

"Do you want our baby to hate us?" The blonde asked, horrified at namimg her baby girl either name.

"What do you want to call pipsqueak, if it's a girl?" Nick began getting frustrated. They had been trying to agree on a name for weeks.

"Let's just keep looking."

"Jules..."

"What?" She asked, faking innocence causing her to receive a small glare from her boyfriend. "I don't think you'll like it."

"Tell me anyways."

"I want to name her Noah after an old friend of mine." She whispered softly, her bright blue eyes becoming cloudy. Nick took her hand in his and pecked the soft, pale skin. She brought her head up from the carpet covered floor to meet Nick's dark eyes, staring lovingly at her. "She...She died in a car accident back when we were teens."

As the wet tears streamed down her face as the past memories of her and her best friend spun through her mind, Nick took the blonde into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love it. Noah Stokes. And it works for a boy and a girl." Finn kissed him back roughly. She longed for some much needed physical attention but she knew she needed to deal with being sex starved for another couple of months. Her doctor had advised her to not have sex as she is at a risk of preterm delivery because of her age. Cuddling, massages and kisses were the only ways her and Nick could truly express their love for each other apart from saying "I love you."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

"Emmett! Give Lizzie back her dolly!" Morgan shouted nicely to her son who was currently toddling around Catherine's house with Elisabeth's favorite dolly. Elisabeth sobbed loudly and her lower lip trembled into Greg's chest, her small arms wrapped around the nape of his neck. With an innocent look beaming in his little eyes, Emmett immediately returned the toy to his twin sister before he began his adventure around Catherine's living room. "I'm sorry about the noise, Catherine."

"It's okay. You're forgetting my twins were like that once. Thankfully, Sammy is a quiet baby." The redhead replied as she continued breastfeeding her baby boy.

"Like his daddy." Vartann grinned sarcastically as he ran his index finger up and down Sam's chubby cheek. She rolled her ocean blue eyes causing Greg and Morgan to smile at each other.

"Of course, Lou. Anyway, Cath you were saying?" Greg asked, returning to the earlier subject of conversation before Emmett and Elisabeth had intervened. "Still thinking about baby number three?"

Morgan and Greg both nodded simultaneously. They really did want another baby but at the moment, their hands were most definitely full with the twins. "We'll probably wait another few months. We've been swamped with these two little rascals lately." Morgan began as Greg tickled his daughter causing her to giggle, uncontrollably. "Ever since they started walking, they've been nothing but trouble."

"I'm dreading when this little guy starts! You'll stay small forvever for mommy won't you, Sammy." The little blonde looked up at his mother with his bright, blue eyes as if he had understood what his mama had said.

"Cath, if you want another baby we can just do that." Vartann replied, huskily causing him to receive a cheeky, flirty glare from her.

"You only want to have your way with me more often." She said just as huskily, desire and lust in her eyes.

'Would you have another one?" Morgan asked, curiously. She never considered Catherine as the big family type.

"Oh no. Sam's my baba. Besides, I'm a grandma now."

"How is Penny?" Greg said, wondering how Russell and Catherine's granddaughter was doing. She meant the world to her grandparents and she was mostly the only person the pair spoke of since her birth four months ago.

"She's doing great. She looks just like Catherine. Penny's already a heartbreaker like her granny."

"Don't call me, Granny. It makes me sound old."

"You know I'm kidding, Cath. Well, you're the sexiest grandmother I know." Vartann exclaimed with his charming smile before his lips brushed, lightly off hers.

"Awww cuties." Greg smiled, wrapping his arms around his own wife and placing a kiss on Morgan's cheek.

"Eeewww. Gross." LJ gagged and stuck out his tongue. He hated seeing people kissing. The adults laughed at the young boy. "Its not funny! Girls are yucky." He stormed out of the living room quicker than he had entered.

"Mommy has Daddy's cooties!" Lacey screamed with a look of disgust plastered on her petite face. "Only princesses and princes kiss."

"Well, mommy is my princess." Vartann remarked as his only daughter settled into his arms and continued coloring her picture.

"Who's having a baby, Lacey?" Morgan asked innocently, trying to act completely unaware that Finn was pregnant.

"Auntie Finn and Uncle Nick. It's a boy."

"It might be a girl."

"No! It's a boy." Catherine shook her head. Lacey was hoping that baby Stokes was a boy so she could still be Nick's number one girl. She had even cried a couple of times when Lou and Catherine had, had this conversation previously with her. She was young and didn't understand that the Texan would love her too but Catherine feared the brunette would not take well to the baby if it was indeed, a girl.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

"Nick, look!" Finn shouted excitedly like a kid on Christmas Day. The nursery had finally been completed and it was perfect. The nursery was of simple design with pine furniture, cream walls with various wall stickers of bees, butterflies and even, spiders. Nick thought this would be Grissom's dream nursery if he ever became a father. A bunch of stuffed animals arranged by the window, a colorful play mat and the famous stroller Finn had spent so much time of that particular shopping day choosing.

Nick slid his long, muscular arms around her waist and rested his hands on her bump. Although, Nick couldn't see her, he could feel Finn smiling happily as she brought her hands to meet his. "It looks great! We're just missing one thing." They swayed together for awhile in that position, studying the future bedroom of their baby. "Our pipsqueak."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /\ / \ / \

Thanks for reading! Xxx


	5. Delivery

"Hey. Wasn't that baby supposed to be here a week ago?" Greg laughed as Finn walked into the break room with Nick hot on her heels.

She glared at the younger CSI angrily, plopping down on a chair to finish the mounds of paperwork, Russell had assigned her to do since she was heavily pregnant and even past her due date. In fact, if the baby didn't come within the next day or two, the doctors and nurses were just going to have to induce her but the added time did not make Julie Finlay a happy woman.

"Shut it, Greg and it was only two days ago!" The blonde grumbled, searching the table for a pen that worked without much fortune. She had had little pains throughout the day but she felt they were nothing to worry herself about.

"Oh Finn, be nice. He was only tryin to lighten your mood." Catherine chided, placing a few more files on the table, in front of Greg. "Here's all the info you requested on your vic, my little Greggo." Greg acknowledged the redhead with a nod and a soft smile. "Many women have their babies past their due date. It's quite common."

"I don't care. I just want this baby out of me now." Finn moaned again. "My back is killing me. I feel like I'm carrying a bowling ball around in a sling."

"It's only a couple of more days and I would rather carry a full term baby than a premie again. Premies cause so much worry and panic." Catherine exclaimed, reminiscing about her pregnancy with Sam, the constant hospital visits after his early birth and the nights she spent worrying and crying about the baby whilst he was alone in the hospital.

Finn nodded, remembering Catherine's emotional state at that particular time almost a year ago. Just as she was about to speak, Russell entered the room. "Another call out. I'm busy and the others are out on cases. I'm sorry, Jules but would you go with Catherine?"

"Sure. I know, Cath will look after me." She smiled in Catherine's direction, joy beaming in her eyes. She had wanted to be out of this lab for a long time now but she refused to take maternity leave. She wanted to wait so she could spend longer with the baby once he or she was born. Besides, an active, hardworking woman like herself would be bored at home with nothing to do but sleep, eat, watch TV and eat again. Standing up from the chair, she winced slightly as a sharp pain abrupted from her abdomen.

"You okay?" Her three colleagues said, concern evident in each of their voices. She moaned as she felt a twinge in her lower back, grimacing slightly. "I'm. Fine." The blonde took a deep breath before she felt a small rush of amniotic fluid gather around her feet. Catherine shot the men a concerned glare as she rushed over to Finn.

"How long have you been gettting these sharp pains, Finn?" The redhead asked as Greg grabbed his cell phone to call Nick to inform him of the good news but was stopped when Finn yelled in agony as another contraction hit her.

"Every three to two minutes but they've only gotten unmanageable now." She took slow, deep breaths as Catherine announced. "With Vegas traffic, there's no way we can get Finn to a hospital on time. Baby Noah will be born in the lab and there's nothing we can do."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Greg asked, curiously with a hint of nervousness and hurt in his usually deep voice.

"I didn't think this was..." Finn screamed, loudly again. "Labour. I thought contractions would be worse." Greg shook his head. "Call Nick, please Greg." He smiled and agreed to her request. He left the break room while Russell closed the creamy blinds and shut the double doors. She needed privacy and so did they. They..well, Catherine was delivering this baby and she didn't need the added pressure from anyone else.

She nodded again as the pair helped her onto the breakroom sofa which was now covered with an old blanket, Greg found in a cupboard. She leaned her head on Russell's chest, her petite hand in his as she winced again. Tears began welling in her blue eyes. "It's going to be okay, Jules."

"You promise?" She tightened her grip of Russell's hand.

"I promise." Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her best friend and colleague by her side while she was in labour. Russell soothed her, gently stroking her golden blonde locks whilst Catherine was grateful the pregnant woman had decided on wearing a loose, summer dress tonight. The redhead bit her lip, looking away. Yes, she had done this four times before but she had never been on the opposite end of the birth, she made a promise to herself that she would do whatever she had to.

Finn gripped his hand as another painful contraction hit her. Russell held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Catherine."

"What are you sorry for?" Catherine looked up to meet Finn's tomato red, tear stained, sweaty face.

"This wasn't meant to happen this way."

"Think of it as me repaying the favor. You did get me to hospital when I was delivering Sammy. We can't stop it anyway. It's not your fault."

Russell wiped the sweat from her face with a wet cloth. 'I'm scared, DB."

"Of what?" Russell whispered, softly.

"What if me or the baby needs the hospital?"

"I know you're scared but we have to stay positive. Right, Catherine?" Catherine bowed her head, indicating a yes answer.

After a couple of more violent contractions, Finn spoke again. "I need...to...push.

"Okay. Push, Julie." Catherine announced, prepping herself for what was to come. Finn pushed a little more, pausing when her contraction stopped, panting heavily like she had been taught at the classes. Russell wiped her brow. "I can see something...It's the head!"

Whoa!" Russell exclaimed, smiling. Finn nodded, stopping again as her contraction eased, her pearly, white teeth still gritted in pain as she struggled to breathe and cope with the sharp pains that ripped through her body. "You're doing really great." Finn managed a small smile.

"I think maybe two more and baby should be here." The older CSI said, smiling as she situated herself again. Finn cried out as she pushed hard, Russell remained stroking her hair and cooling her down with a wet wash cloth. "You okay, Catherine?"

"Considering I'm doing this without any medical training, I'm pretty good. Just scared and nervous but I'm okay and excited too." She felt around and checked the tiny baby's neck, guaranteeing the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around it, preventing oxygenation. She very gently pulled, her arms ready to catch the new arrival. "One more, Jules."

"One more baby." A familiar voice shouted after the door opened, intertwining the blonde's long fingers with his own. "Then we'll be parents." Finn could feel a huge smile tugging at her cheeks and the wet tears streaming down her red face when she saw her boyfriend and felt his lips brush off her cheek. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Finn gave one big, final push and the rest of the body followed, collapsing back into Russell's chest. Catherine cleared the baby's nose and tapped his tiny foot, eliciting soft cries from the baby. Following that, the woman cut the cord using a sterilised scissors. "It's a boy!" Nick and Russell smiled widely as Finn tried to catch her breath. Catherine couldn't help the joyous tears that fell from her ocean blue eyes as she held the baby close to her, wrapping the boy in a lab coat after she had checked him over. "He's just like you, Nicky."

Nick held his newborn son in his strong arms, staring at the little miracle that would make him and Julie the happiest people on Earth for the rest of their lives. "Hey pipsqueak.. I'm daddy and her...That's your beautiful mommy." Finn's body began to tremble as her emotions took control of her as she caught her first glimpse of her baby boy. Nick had shed a few tears also. Catherine was right, he already resembled Nick especially, in the lab coat. Nick handed her their baby and she held him close and tucked him into her dress to help maintain his body temperature.

Russell traded places with the Texan, allowing them so family time before the ambulance would arrive. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. "He's so precious." Finn finally said, her breathing had returned to normal. "Thank you, Catherine. You were brilliant."

"No Julie. You were brilliant. He's so handsome." Catherine smiled her trademark smile and Nick kissed her make up clad cheek. "Yeah. Thanks Cath."

"Anything for you guys."

"You too, Russell." Nick thanked his boss and Russell nodded. The baby boy snuggled closer into his mother's chest and Finn shone her boyfriend a breathtaking, happy smile. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you, Julie Finlay." The dark haired CSI whispered and brushed her hair away from her face before planting a gentle, loving kiss on her pink lips.

"Soooo...What's his name?" Catherine asked, curiously as she watched in awe at the couple and their new baby before her.

"Noah Warrick Stokes." Finn announced, proudly.

"It's beautiful." Russell and Catherine replied in unison before the pair giggled at the coincidence. Catherine loved that Nick had named his son after a good friend and colleague of theirs even a romantic interest to the redhead. Although, she knew it would never have worked out. She knew Warrick would have been so proud of Nick becoming a father.

"Welcome to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Noah." Many members of the lab gathered into the break room to see the new arrival. "Congratulations you guys. He's a dote." Morgan exclaimed, staring in awe at the baby that was currently sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Getting broody are we, Mrs. Sanders?" Greg said causing a few laughs in the large group of people, present in the break room.

"You did great, Catherine." Sara smiled, pulling her close friend and colleague into a tight hug.

"How did you guys know?" She asked, a little confused. She didn't think Greg would have said anything.

Sara pointed to a camera in the corner of the room, stuck on the ceiling. "Let's just say a little birdie showed us everything."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

**Hope you liked it! Please Review/Fav/Follow**

**Thanks for all the reviews and there's another chapter or two left in this story.**


	6. Home

After two boring days in the hospital, Finn was excited to be bringing her baby boy home with her. Well, actually she was nervous and excited. Fortunately, Noah and Finn were both doing great. Despite having a sizeable bump, Noah Warrick Stokes weighed 6 pounds 12 ounces. While at the hospital, Nick and her had learned how to correctly feed, bathe and change the baby. Nick was a natural. Finn was dressing Noah in a baby blue 'Tigger' onesie with a matching hat and mittens. Noah began to squirm and cry softly.

"I'm sorry Noah." Finn gasped as she picked up her son and held him close to her, gently kissing his cheek and patting his back.

"What happened, mommy?" Nick asked once he got back from loading the car up with bags, balloons and teddy bears of all different shapes and sizes.

"I was dressing him and he started crying. I think I hurt him."

Nick could see the sadness in her eyes. "You didn't hurt him. All babies cry like that when they're getting changed. He was probably just cold. He's alright." Nick reassured his girlfriend.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get him checked out?"

This time, Nick laughed. "We can but they'll say exactly what I said. You didn't hurt him and he's stopped crying."

Sure enough, baby Noah had stopped his cries and Finn brought his little face up to meet hers. "You're right, Nick. You scared mommy Noah." The blonde kissed her son's forehead. She handed the tiny brunette to his father as she retreated to the bathroom to put on some makeup and do her hair.

Nick wrapped his son in a furry, blue blanket before securing him into his car seat. He even double checked to see if he had done it correctly. He hated to admit it but he was nervous about their first night at home and the first car journey. "You ready?"

"Uh huh. Let's go." Finn took Nick's left hand in hers as he carried the car seat in his right. She leaned her head on his shoulder for support as she was still a little weak.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

"Grissom! I can't believe that you're here!" Nick embraced his old friend with a hug.

"I see if it was true and it looks like Catherine was telling the truth. Ye guys really did have a baby. " Grissom smiled at the sleeping infant in Finn's arms.

"Oh come in." Nick stepped aside to allow him to enter their home. "Cath told ya?"

"Well, I heard it from her first then you. I hear she did great as a midwife."

"See for yourself."

"May I hold him?" Grissom gestured towards Noah.

"Of course." Finn said, carefully placing her son in Grissom's arms. "I hope you didn't fly all the way down here just to see Noah."

"Well yes but I had other business to take care of."

"Like what?" Finn asked when curiosity got the better of her. She secretly hoped Sara came into that equation. She would love to see the brunette happy and in love again. Grissom just shook his head as if he had not heard the woman. Nick shot his girlfriend an infuriating but pleading glare that said "Don't bring Sara up please."

"What's his second name?"

"Warrick...Noah Warrick Stokes."

"Handsome name for a handsome baby. Almost sounds like your name, Nick. Same initials. Nick Wyatt, Noah Warrick." Just like Catherine, Grissom loved the idea of Nick naming his son after a close friend of his and he had heard that Noah was a best friend of Finn's back in her high school days. "You think he'll be a scientist like his mommy and daddy?"

"As exciting as that sounds, I hope he chooses a career with a lower risk of being shot at." Nick laughed.

About an hour or two later, Grissom was saying his goodbyes to the couple and their baby boy. As they were bidding farewell, Grissom had remembered something. He reached into his car and pulled out a giant, rainbow colored caterpillar with his name spelt clearly on it. "I almost forgot this. It's just a gift for the baby." He handed the toy to Finn who happily took it from him. Nick smiled knowing a caterpillar would be a great addition to Noah's evergrowing stuffed animal collection.

"Thanks, Griss. He's gonna love this."

"Well, I don't think you're going to get a reaction out of him yet when he sees it. Maybe in another month or so." He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah you're right. If he's anything like Nick or you, he'll love it when he's older." Finn smiled at the grey haired man.

After Grissom had left, Finn lay down onto the couch with her knees bent so Noah could make eye contact with her. She gently touched his face and softly spoke to him. "Hey, my precious baby. Did you see Uncle Gil? He said you're very handsome. Yes you are...oh yes you are. He also got you a present. Daddy's put it on a shelf above your crib."

Noah soon let out a cry and Nick scooped his son up into his arms while Finn decide she was in need of a shower. He held the baby close to him as he waited for the bottle to cool down. He began to walk around the kitchen singing a song that reminded him of a turning point in his life. 'Lucky Too' by Bob Neuwirth.

**It was Christmas in Las Vegas when the locals take the town,

Theresa hit a streak and laid her waitress' apron down

She was playin' penny poker over at the ol' Gold Spike

She was tired of Texas Hold'em, so she switched to "Let It Ride"**

Then the egg timer went off and Nick retreated to the nursery to feed Noah who had seemed to calm during his father's singing.

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

"I can't see him!" Lacey exclaimed in a whisper before Catherine lifted her daughter in her arms so she could catch a glimpse of her cousin in his crib. Lacey was delighted that the baby had been a boy but she was too in awe of Noah to really care about being Uncle Nicky's girl anymore.

"Baba." Sam blurted out causing the occupants of the room to smile.

"That's right, buddy. That's a baba. He's a cute one isn't he?" Vartann whispered softly to his youngest son as Sam continued pointing and staring at the slumbering baby. "LJ, come here and see him."

"It's a baby, dad! Big deal!" The six year old grumbled as he continued playing Angry Birds on Nick's tablet.

"Lou James Vartann! Talk like that again and you won't go to soccer practice tomorrow!" Catherine scolded causing her son to straighten up and apologize for his words. The kids had Lou wrapped around their fingers but not their mother. Catherine loved her children but she didn't allow them to walk all over her or her husband.

"He's beautiful, Auntie Julie." Lacey whispered into the blonde's ear. She wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed her cheek. Catherine placed her daughter on the floor.

"Would you like to hold him, Lacey?" Finn offered before the brunette bounced excitedly in reply. She picked up Noah and led the Vartanns into the living room where Lacey hopped onto the sofa and held her little arms out in front of her.

"Be careful, princess. Okay?" Lou said as she nodded her head, obeying her father. LJ sat beside his twin sister before Finn placed the infant in his 'cousin's' loving arms. Noah stirred at first but soon found comfort in Lacey's chest. She smiled down at the baby, feeling like a real mommy. Nick retrieved his cell phone to snap a few photographs like the redhead was currently doing. "We're just missing someone."

Vartann placed Sam at the opposite side of Lacey, kissing his strawberry blonde locks. Sam continued looking at the baby boy and even removed his hat a couple of times. Sam hated wearing his own hats and he wasn't going to allow his Auntie Julie and Uncle Nicky put them on his 'cousin.' The adults and the older children laughed at Sam's actions causing Noah to cry loudly. Lacey's happy expression soon turned to an apologetic one. Nick retrieved the crying baby and began singing 'Lucky Too' again.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. Noah just doesn't like loud noises yet." Catherine assured her little girl before brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Really?" Lacey sniffed wiping her tears away from her ocean blue eyes.

Catherine and Nick both nodded. Nick knelt down to her level and held her small hand."Now how about your daddy and I take y'all to the park. The mommies can stay and chat." She lifted her head from the ground and whispered softly, "Okay."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

"Wow. Today was certainly busy eh Nick?" Finn exclaimed as she leaned against the door frame. Nick nodded as he carefully placed his son into his crib and covered his tiny body with a orange blanket.

"Well, it's bound to get busier! Greg and Morgan said they'd visit tomorrow with the twins!" Nick laughed, turning on the baby monitor before pulling the blonde closer and peppering her neck with light kisses. Finn moaned in pleasure before a noise erupted from her stomach. "We've gotta do something about this first! I'm starving."

/\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

**Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have reading your reviews! Thanks for taking the time to review and read.**


End file.
